Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon : SR
by Celestial Phoenix1
Summary: This story takes place right after the end of SuperS, just before Chibiusa goes back home to the future. A whole season made up by me! Please read and review ;)
1. Prolouge

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon : SR

****

All characters in this fanfic belong to Toei Animation, Naoko Takeuchi, and Cloverway Inc. Except for the ones I made up of course :P Well anywho, read and enjoy. Oh and drop me a review too ;)

__

-Prolouge - Zodia's Past-

...The fog clears. It is a desolate land, barren rock and dust. In the middle of a deep valley is what remains of the Starlight Tower. A breeze blows through the cracked walls of the tower, the bottom half still slightly intact. 

'Your Majesty..' says a woman's voice.

'Virada..' croaks another.

A tall, slender woman dressed in a torn and dirty black dress stands beside a broken and beaten chair, standing a top a small platform inside the tower.

'My Majesty please, just hold on.' Virada cries, begging. The other woman, who is sitting in the chair, sighs.

'Virada, I cannot hold on much longer. If she does not get her soon... I shall die.'

'No!' gasps Virada, jumping up and stepping back. 'You cannot die! You are the only one who can save our race, Queen Zodia!' The Queen begins to weep softly.

'If they had not have been so hostile... our land might have survived.'

'But your Majesty... there is still hope, isn't there?' whimpers Virada, her eyes brimming with tears.

...The Queen's head falls forward.

'Majesty! Queen Zodia!' Virada screams, shaking the figure hunched over in the chair. 'Please! Wake up!'

...Silence.

***

****

Author's Note: Yes, I understand the writing style of this part is a little off. I tried to write this part a bit different from the rest of the story. I guess to make sure you continue to read this, I will assure you the following things:

1. This will NOT be a cliche Sailormoon fanfic. There will be no new Sailor Senshi, there will be no Zodiac baddies, etc. All that happens in this story is original.

2. This Fanfic will definitely stay along the lines of the original Japanese series, not the dub. But there will be some times were a senshi's attack name will be that of the dubbed version, solely because I couldn't find the original attack name ANYWHERE.

3.There will be absolutely NO 'Nega' slang so popular in the dub. Examples: 'NegaVerse', 'Whut up Dawg' or 'Kewlness'. *shudders*


	2. Usagi's ReAwakening

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon SR

Chapter One – Usagi's Re-Awakening

It was a cool autumn night. Usagi Tsukino was in her back garden, sitting under the barren Cherry Blossom tree, looking up at the twinkling stars. So much had happened in her life in the past two years; so much, that she hardly remembered doing anything BUT fighting against evil as the pretty soldier Sailormoon. She didn't feel lonely or anything to that effect… it was more or less sense of relief. For once, the Earth was finally free without even knowing it; her fight against the blackness was finally over.

'Usagi!' cried a voice from above. Usagi shook her head, leaving her thoughts, and turned her head looking up to the top window of her home. Chibiusa peering out, smiling.

'Hey Usagi! Don't you think it's getting kind of late? Why don't you come inside?'

Usagi smiled back and brushed her long blonde hair behind her ears, out of its usual odangos.

'Actually Chibiusa… I think I'll stay out here for a little longer. Go ahead and go to bed if you want to, don't worry about me.' Chibiusa frowned for a minute, then nodded and reached out and closed the windows, waving through the glass at her future mother before flouncing off and turning off the light.

Usagi sighed and rested her back against the trunk of the tree, and looked up at the large full moon in the sky.

'We're free, Mom… we're finally free.' She said in a whisper, smiling.

*

The sun rising over the houses on Usagi's street caused her to stir and open her eyes. She was lying curled up under the tree with her jacket wrapped tightly around her sides. At first she didn't know where she was, and she looked frantically about until she realized she had fallen asleep last night while outside thinking. She rubbed her eyes and put her jacket on properly, and slowly stood up, trying to smooth her long blonde hair down. She pulled it all back and put the hair into two buns on each side, with a pony hanging from the bottom reaching her knees. But as she headed for the back door of the house, a loud noise from above caught her Usagi's ears. It was like a low humming noise, that of a plane or similar. Usagi saw nothing, however. Nothing but the reddish-orange morning sky dotted with the occasional cloud.

'That's…odd,' she said to herself. She turned and began to walk back to the house when the noise grew louder. Usagi could feel the ground shake underneath her, beating with the noise. The window above her slowly opened, and a sleepy Chibiusa stuck her head out the window.

'What's that noise?'

'I… I don't know.' Usagi replied quietly.

'Should… should I call the someone?' Chibiusa slowly asked, watching Usagi carefully. For a few moments Usagi just stood there, looking around, feeling the situation out. She reluctantly nodded.

'Right.' Chibiusa said, shutting the window and dashing down the stairs into the living room, and grabbing the cordless phone, frantically dialing Rei's phone number.

'Come on… pick up!' Chibiusa whined dancing on the spot with the phone held to her ear. The other line finally picked up, and a sleepy voice answered.

'. mmph… hullo?'

'Rei! It's Chibiusa. Something's… happening.'

The voice on the other end suddenly became alert.

'Seriously? What is it?' asked Rei.

'There's a loud noise… and Usagi's freaked out.' Chibiusa replied sounding worried herself.

'That's it? She's always freaking out over stupidity like that. Just tell her to chill out all right? It's probably just a plane or something!' Rei said, exasperated with her friend, as usual.

'You always think she's over reacting or something!' Chibiusa yelled into the phone. 

'That's because she usually IS!' Rei sighed; looking at the clock on the wall in her bedroom, which stated in neon green numbers 5:32 AM.

'Rei… please, just trust me this time. Something… just doesn't feel right!'

'Alright, alright,' Rei mumbled, getting out of her bed and turning the light on. 'Want me to call the others?'

'Yeah,' Chibiusa said quickly. 'I'll meet you out on the front lawn.

'See you in 15 minutes.' Rei said, putting the phone back down on the hookup. She went over to her bag and tossed in a few school things she needed to give back to Usagi which she had borrowed a few weeks ago. She was going over there so why not at least make it a useful trip.

'That whiny little odango atama is just freaked out.' Rei said to herself. '_Nothing_, is there.'

Her eyes wandered over to her night stand table and settled on her Henshin Pen sitting there beside the small reading lamp. She stared at it for a few moments before grabbing it and tossing it into her bag and reaching over for the phone to call the others.

*

Chibiusa stood out on the front lawn, in her pink pajamas, tapping her foot. The deep booming coming from above was so loud now it was rattling her ears. She shivered from the cold, and felt a little scared. In her small hand she clutched a gold, heart shaped locket. 

'Please,' she said out loud, 'Please don't make me have to use this again.' She sighed, and plopped down on the cool green grass. She looked around at the houses lining the street everyone inside tucked in their beds fast asleep. How could they not hear the noise? Where they all deaf? Her eyes wandered about until she saw movement at the end of the street. Her face relaxed; in the distance, four figures appeared running towards Chibiusa. It was Rei, along with Minako, Makoto and Ami.

'Hey guys!' Chibiusa cried, pushing herself up off the ground. 

'Hey!' Minako said cheerfully, pulling her long thick blonde hair back into a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Makoto and Ami smiled and Chibiusa, who smiled back.

'What _is_ that noise?' Rei muttered, looking around the area. 'It's almost pulsating!'

'I know what you mean,' Ami said in a quiet voice, 'I'm a little worried about it myself.'

Chibiusa looked down at the ground and kicked a small pebble.

'Did you guys bring… your Henshin Pens?'

All four of the teenage girls looked at each other quickly, and slowly nodded. Everyone blushed; feeling embarrassed that they had jumped to conclusions.

'Where's Usagi?' Makoto asked, breaking the awkward silence.

'Oh, in the backyard. Come on!' Chibiusa said quickly, and all five of them rushed inside and went out through the opposite door to the outside. There stood Usagi, staring up at the sky.

'Usagi!' Rei yelled over the noise, 'What's up?'

'Something's coming!' Usagi yelled back, pointing up at the sky. 'Look closely!'

They all stood still, staring at the spot Usagi had pointed out. At first nothing could be seen because the booming noise was just too distracting. But slowly… very slowly, a shadow began to appear.

'What the hell?' Makoto yelled, moving back a few steps and reaching into her coat pocket. Ami reached into her bag, as did Rei and Minako with their own, and they all pulled out their Henshin Pens, which would transform them into the Sailor Soldiers. Minako raised her Henshin Pen up into the air and took a deep breath, but Usagi quickly put her hand up.

'Wait, let's see what it is first.' Minako nodded and brought her hand back down. 'Just stay on guard you guys.' Said Usagi. She tried to ignore the fear building up inside of her.

'LOOK!' Ami screamed, stepping back. The shadow in the sky had rapidly come into focus, and now, hovering in the air above Usagi's house, was a floating circular ship.

'Oh my god,' Rei muttered, clutching her Pen causing her knuckles to turn white.

'Wait…' Usagi yelled to her friends. Whatever was in that ship, didn't need to know there were defending forces _yet_.

'USAGI!' Yelled Makoto, looking frustrated with her leader. 'COME ON! That's obviously not from Earth!'

'Just trust me you guys!' Usagi said, looking back at them. 'Just… wait. Wait until I tell you to, okay?'

All of them, including Chibiusa, nodded their heads. Usagi looked back up at the ship. It reminded her of the alien ships that would be in the late night horror movies she and Usagi would stay up late to watch, except this ship was a sandstone color, and had what seemed to be moss covering large sections of it. Tall pillars and towers came out of the sides and top, and the front part of it had a long window. The underneath of the ship had a strange type of retractable opening, and when she noticed this, that opening slowly twirled and retracted back. From the opening came a figure, which hovered for a few moments before floating down and landing in Usagi's yard. The figure was a tall, slender woman, wearing a black dress with ornate pink beads woven through the sleeves and chest. She had long black hair that went to her knees, and cold gray eyes.

'Who are you?' Yelled Usagi, clenching her fists and firmly standing her ground.

'My name is Virada.'

Usagi stood still, examining the woman.

The noise from above ended, filling Usagi's ears with complete silence.

'It must be a strange sight, seeing a ship come down from the sky.' Said Virada calmly, motioning to the hovering ship.

'Yes it is. Why are you here?' Usagi asked, screwing her face up.

'We're from the depths of space, beyond this Solar System.'

'…We?' Usagi whispered, her eyes opening wide.

'Oh, I forgot to introduce you!' Virada said, smiling. She reached into a small bag slung on her wrist, and pulled out a tiny black object. '…Meet, Yubawna.' She moaned in a strange low voice, and tossed the black thing on to the lawn. A wisp of smoke floated up, and with a loud explosion, the ground ripped up into a circular pit of charred soil. The smoke and dust cleared, and standing in the pit was a tall creature.

It had a yellow lower body with black stripes, vaguely reminiscent of a bee, complete with a long stinger on it's behind. But the torso was thin and green, and four arms with hooks on the end protruded from the sides. It's face looked human, except for the mouth, which had seemed to be crudely ripped out and replaced with a set of steel fangs. It had eyes like a cat, and its' hair was a violent orange.

'Yubawna, kill them.' Virada hissed, and the strange creature lunged out towards Usagi.

'USAGI!' screamed Chibiusa and the others. Usagi jumped out of the way, and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a pink and gold heart shaped locket. Chibiusa nodded and hurried over to Usagi, and stood beside her. They both brought up their hands clutching their lockets into the air, and shouted

'MOON CRISIS MAKE-UP!'

The lockets instantly lit up, and left their hands, floating up into the air. There was a burst of pink and white light, ribbons and flashes until the light died down. Usagi had become Sailormoon, and Chibiusa was now Chibimoon.

'Ahh, I was hoping you'd come out and show yourself.' Cackled Virada, giving Sailormoon a sneering look.

Sailormoon held her hand out. A white light flashed from her locket and a long pink rod with a heart on one end appeared in her hand. The rod was the legendary Spiral Heart Rod that she and Mamoru had made a year ago.

'What?!' Sailormoon cried, looking at the rod in her hands. What had happened to the one she used before, with Chibimoon's power up? But she had no time to think; Yubawna tore after Sailormoon, spitting acid from its mouth.

'Ack!' Sailormoon yelled, falling to the ground. She pushed herself up quickly and pointed the rod at the monster. 'MOON, SPIRAL HEART, ATTACK!' Pink rays of energy shot from the end of the rod and hit Yubawna, knocking it to its feet. Sailormoon jumped up onto the low patio roof of her house and ran to the opposite edge, pointing the rod at Virada.

'Virada, leave now before I knock you down!' Sailormoon cried, standing her ground. Virada laughed evilly and smiled.

'MOON, SPIRAL HEART, ATTACK!' Sailormoon screamed again, and the rod shot its energy at Virada. She put her hand up and the energy hit it, absorbing right into her palm.

Makoto, Minako, Rei, Ami and Chibiusa below gasped, standing together in a group.

Virada laughed and pointed her finger at Sailormoon. From the tip of her finger Sailormoon's Spiral Heart magic erupted. The now grayish pink rays smashed against the beams holding the patio roof up, causing the whole thing to come crashing to the ground with Sailormoon on top.

'YOU CAN'T STOP US NOW!' roared Virada. Yubawna slowly stood back up, and floated up into the air.

'GO!' yelled Sailormoon, pushing herself up off of the rubble on the ground. 'Transform!' she said, looking towards her friends.

'VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!' yelled Minako.

'JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!' screamed Makoto.

'MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!' yelled Ami.

'MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!' roared Rei.

With a blast of orange, green, blue and red energies, Minako became Sailorvenus, Makoto, Sailorjupiter, Ami, Sailormercury and Rei, Sailormars. They all surrounded Chibiusa.

Virada floated up into the air and hovering beside Yubawna. 'Now go get them, and rip them all up into shreds!'

Yubawna grunted, and shot down towards the senshi, making a loud roar.

'Venus Love and Beauty Shock!' Sailorvenus shouted, kissing her hand and twirling around. A beam of orange light shot from her hand, and hit the beast.

'Mars Flame Sniper!' Sailormars screamed, and a golden bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She aimed and shot at Yubawna. When the arrow left the bow, they both turned red and combined into an arrow made of fire, which pierced right through him. It burned a hole right through his chest before disappearing. Sailorjupiter did a runnning kick, colliding the hard heel of her shoes with Yubawna's metal like jaw, knocking it right out of it's place. The steel fangs clattered to the floor.

'Sailormoon! Hit him again with the Spiral Hearts!' Sailormercury yelled, while forming her hands together above her head and shouting 'Shine Aqua Illusion!' and bringing them swiftly down, sending a powerful surge of syrup-like blue water as cool as ice at Yubawna who was on its knees.

Sailormoon took a deep breath and twirled the rod in her hands, pointing it at the monster.

'MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!'

The energy that exploded from the rod nearly knocked Sailormoon backwards. It ripped through the lawn and hit Yubawna; and with a muffled cry the monster was tossed up into the air and torn to shreds. Sailormoon staggered, trying to stay standing. The Spiral Heart rod blinked, and faded back into her locket.

'USAGI!' yelled Chibiusa, running over to Sailormoon. 

'You have _yet_ to see what's up my sleeves.' Virada laughed. Her pale skin shimmered, and became translucent. The ship above her was now beginning to rotate clockwise. The bottom of the ship opened once more, and Virada rose back up into it. The ship lurched forward, then shot across the city with amazing speed, heading straight for the Tokyo Tower.

'I'm so… weak…' Usagi whispered, clutching her chest. Her Sailor suit flashed pink, and slowly unraveled into heaps of ribbons clinging to her body. Usagi's head drunkenly swaggered on her neck, until she fell backwards into Sailormar's arms.

'Usagi!' cried Sailorvenus and Sailorjupiter, running over and helping Mars set her down onto the ground.

Sailormercury stuck her hand up into the air and shouted

'Mercury Crystal Power!', and her senshi suit melted away like water, and her clothing she had on before took it's place. Ami stooped down and felt Usagi's forehead, and quickly checked to see if her pupils were dilated. 'She's still alive, but that blast from the Spiral Heart rod nearly did her in.' she said slowly, sitting back.

'Maybe the locket is draining her energy?' Minako pondered, looking at the moon locket still attached to Usagi's chest, holding the glimmering pink ribbons together. 'Perhaps it's trying to turn her back into Sailormoon?'

Ami scratched her head, then reached with her hand and grabbed the moon locket, tugging hard. With a sound erupting that sounded like glass shattering the locket popped off of Usagi. Her body instantly lit up and the ribbons that had covered her up shot back into the locket's crystal and lid snapped shut. Usagi's clothing slowly materialized onto her and her body ceased glowing.

Usagi stirred and slowly opened her eyes, and looked around.

'What happened?!' she asked frantically. 'Where is Virada?!'

'She got away.' Rei grumbled, kneeling down beside Usagi. 'But don't worry, you ripped Yubawna up with the rod.'

'Come on, let's get Usagi inside. We should probably call Mamoru.' Makoto announced, and all five of them slowly made their way back inside.

Lucky for them, the house was empty; Usagi's parents had gone on a holiday trip with her brother, leaving her at home to look after things and take care of Chibiusa. Usagi sat down on the couch with her locket in hand, scratching her head. Minako, Chibiusa, Makoto and Rei all de-transformed and Ami took the phone into the hallway, and pressed the speed-dial button that read 'Mamoru 3'. After three rings, a man's voice picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hi Mamoru, it's Ami.'

'Oh, Hello Ami!' Mamoru said cheerfully, sitting up in his chair and adjusting the phone. 'Excuse me for being rude, but what are you calling for? I mean to say, you don't call me on a regular basis.'

'Mamoru, something has happened. A woman appeared over Usagi's house and attacked us with a beast. She had some sort of airborne vehicle too. She absorbed Usagi's energy from her rod... please, just get here quick!' Mamoru gasped, and stood up quickly, knocking the saucer and cup of tea he had in his lap to the floor.

'Is Usagi alright!?' He demanded, his voice wavering.

'Yes, calm down. Everyone is okay, at least right now.' Ami assured him, twirling her hair with her finger. 'I just think it would be best if you were here for Usagi right now, she's seriously stressed out. We all are, we thought this battle against the blackness was over...'

'I'll be right there.' Mamoru said quickly, and hung up the phone, tossing it onto the chair. He dashed across the room of his apartment and grabbed his coat, pushing the door open and running down the hall, slamming the door behind him.

*

When Mamoru had arrived, They all told him what had happened, and showed him the mess Yubawna had made of the deck. Mamoru promised he would help Usagi's father fix it up when they returned from the trip, much to Usagi's delight. That meant less work for her, and more time to ogle at her boyfriend's muscles as he worked.

While out in the yard showing Mamoru the damage, Ami found the black thing that Virada had summoned Yubawna from; it was a miniscule box with a silver circle on the lid.

'This is extremely odd,' Ami said, examining the box with her Mercury e-computer. 'It's showing high levels of black energy, yet there is nothing inside of it.'

'What do you mean?' Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, see, Yubawna was concealed in this box somehow in energy form, and could not come out of the box until it was opened by his master, which was Virada. Yubawna has long since left the box, but he's definitely left a trace of his energy inside of it, but that's impossible because never has black energy lingered so long before.' Minako sighed and sat down on the grass, rubbing her chin, deep in thought. Rei ran her fingers through her hair, and looked up in the sky to where the ship had been hours earlier. But something else caught her eye.

'What the?' Rei muttered. Skyscrapers in the distance were being devoured in fire, smoke was billowing out into the sky, and Virada's ship was heading straight for the Tokyo Tower.


End file.
